<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tale of Marcus and Abby by embracethedinosaurs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061570">The Tale of Marcus and Abby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracethedinosaurs/pseuds/embracethedinosaurs'>embracethedinosaurs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lord Of The Rings AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracethedinosaurs/pseuds/embracethedinosaurs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"There exist many tales from the third age of middle earth. Tales of loss, tales of triumph, tales of rings, of hobbits, of wizards. But this tale in particular is one of love. It tells the story of a mortal man and an immortal elf. An unlikely pairing, undoubtedly, but a great one."</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>A kabby/LOTR AU featuring Kabby as Aragorn and Arwen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tale of Marcus and Abby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcusgriffin/gifts">marcusgriffin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday to my beloved internet trash mother, Justine! This fic is dedicated to her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There exist many tales from the third age of middle earth. Tales of loss, tales of triumph, tales of rings, of hobbits, of wizards. But this tale in particular is one of love. It tells the story of a mortal man and an immortal elf. An unlikely pairing, undoubtedly, but a great one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I should know, for I am the product of this pairing. Hope is my name, Queen of the reunited kingdom and the sole child of King Marcus and Queen Abigail. But I’m the end of the tale—or close to it anyway. We really ought to start at the beginning.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Marcus was born to Marshellen and Vera. Marshellen had become Chieftain of Dunedain the year previous to his son’s birth. And for the first two years of Marcus’ life, all was well. But tragedy struck when Marshellen was slain by an arrow while fighting Orcs alongside the sons of Elyon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that Vera took Marcus, the now Heir of Isildur, to live with her in the house of Elyon. His identity was kept a secret, for the wise knew that the Heir of Isildur was being hunted by the Enemy. It was then that Marcus took on the moniker of Eden. And so Marcus lived as Eden in Rivendell for twenty years, his true identity unbeknownst to him. Elyon, when Marcus returned to Rivendell after a well fought battle along with Elyon’s own sons, decided he ought to inform Marcus of his true identity, calling him by the name Marcus for the first time, as well as presenting him with the heirlooms of his lineage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day is when Abigail enters the story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus had been walking alone in the woods, singing, full of hope and joy when he spotted her. At first, he believed her to be Diana, the very beauty of whom the song he had been singing was about.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Diana,” he called, enthralled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to him and asked, “Who are you? Why do you call me by that name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus felt his stomach drop.“Because I first believed you to be her,” he explained, blushing a little. “But if you aren’t, then you certainly look alike. You are as beautiful as the stories make her out to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been told,” she said, unamused. Marcus inwardly kicked himself. He thought that his line might’ve saved this disastrous first encounter. What he didn’t know however, was that no amount of smooth-talking would've saved it, for the beautiful Abigail was already infatuated with the noble Jake Griffin. She saw anyone else’s flattery as a bother. “But I am not her.” She raised an eyebrow. “I ask again, who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For twenty years, I was called Eden. But I am Marcus, son of Marshellen, Heir of Isildur. And you, what is your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am Abigail, Elyon’s daughter. But I commonly go by Abby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you are Elyons’s daughter, how have I never seen you before?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have lived with my mother for many years,” she replied, moderately annoyed. “Anymore questions?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was at that moment that Marcus fell for Abigail. But the same could not be said of Abigail. She found him annoying, just another love struck boy. And nowhere near as charming as Jake.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>After a few days, Elyon had noticed the looks in Marcus’ eyes. And he summoned him to his chambers. “Marcus, listen to me,” he said. “You come from a great line. But you shall not take a wife until such time as you prove yourself worthy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elyon waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t play dumb with me, I see the look in your eyes as you look at my daughter. But I do not speak just of her, you shall be betrothed to none. Not yet. And as for Abigail, she is not to be married for a while. But she is enthralled with Jake Griffin, the elven prince. And I imagine that when the time comes, she is likely to wed him. Even if she weren’t she is of far too noble birth for you.Now go, we will speak of this no more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And wed Jake Griffin she did. They had a beautiful daughter as well, Clarke was her name.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus, for his part, left the day after that conversation with Elyon, bidding farewell to Vera. He devoted himself to the fight against Sauron. He befriended Diyoza the Wise. She taught him many lessons, and they went on many perilous journeys together. Marcus embarked on more solo journeys as time went by as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d had encounters with Abby a few times in the past thirty some odd years. All had gone poorly. They often ended up with the two of them fighting, arguing, or exchanging harsh words. The most notable had been their most recent encounter. At Jake’s funeral. He’d been slain by orcs, much like Marcus’ own father. While Marcus managed not to fight with Abby during the funeral, he did exchange harsh words with her just before he set off on his next journey. Abby being skeptical of his journeys. He regretted his words for a long time after. He thought he’d been too harsh with her, particularly right after her husband's death.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>He was around fifty when he encountered her again. He was exhausted after his long journey and was intending  to rest in Rivendell when he encountered the borders of Lorien. He was admitted in by Lady Indra. He intended to rest there for a long while, worn out by his adventures in Mordor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Little did he know that Abby was staying with her mother there at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their first meeting was awkward, their years of resentment and annoyance weighing over them. But Abby was instructed to tend to a wound Marcus had sustained on his leg during his journey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the third day of her tending to him, she finally asked him about his travels. And he told her. Though Abby hated to admit it, she found his stories thrilling and, frankly, a little impressive. He spent a season there, with her, and throughout that time, they both found themselves falling for the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, when Marcus was about to depart, Abby made her choice. She declared she wanted to marry him, and would give her immortality for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus was overjoyed hearing this. He’d been smitten with her upon first laying eyes on her, but over this past season, he’d really grown to care for her. He loved her. He loved her intelligence. He loved how kind she was, how caring. He adored how she wasn't afraid to fight with him, to challenge him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only obstacle was Elyon. He still believed that Abby was of far too noble birth for Marcus and declared that Marcus couldn't wed Abby until he was king of both Gondor and Arnor.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Years later, after Marcus helped in the victory of the war of the ring, he was crowned king of the reunited kingdom--of Gondor and arnor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that he married Abby, at last. She, in turn, was crowned queen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon after, her father left middle earth along with Diyoza and the heroes who destroyed the one ring, never to return.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>They lived for 120 years as king and queen. They had a single daughter, myself. Abby kept in regular correspondence with her other daughter Clarke throughout the entire reign. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At 210, Marcus passed the throne on to me, his only child. He was feeling the effects of old age and knew he must give it before a tragic fall from grace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He died shortly after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A year later, Abigail, struck with grief, felt the effects of the mortality she willingly embraced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And this, brings us to the end of this unlikely love story.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>